Voices In Our Heads
by Deadman19
Summary: Harry thought he was ordinary, until he could talk to a girl in his mind. Then there was his best friend who could move things with his mind. When Albus Dumbledore fetches him from the Dursleys and takes him and Ian to the Weasleys, his life changes for ever. Rated M for later chapters. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**I really wasn't sure about starting this story but I'm a huge Harry Potter fan as I've read the books multiple times and seen the movies multiple times. They remain the best book to movie conversion ever despite the several parts in the books that got cut that I wish hadn't got cut on the way to the big screen. Anyway, this is going to be a longer story than what I normally like to do. I was thinking of a soul bond type story because I've read a couple of them and they're pretty interesting. Some of the stories I've read are cheesy with it while others make it seem a bit more realistic. Mine will probably seem a little cheesy at first but hopefully you guys will enjoy the story. I was also thinking of making this an X-Men crossover but without any actual X-Men but a mutant will be one of the main characters. Of course Xavier or Magneto may make an appearance or two. Obviously it's Harry/Ginny as the main characters while my mutant would be secondary. Like I said, hopefully you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Although that would be awesome.**

**It Begins**

_1981…._

It was quiet in Little Whinging on Privet Drive just as was preferred by its inhabitants. But what they didn't know, was that above them in the clouds, two bright lights, one red and one green, clashed and disappeared in a blinding flash of light. Below the spectacle, on a hill top not far away, sat one Charles Xavier and beside him, Eric Lehnsherr stood, his hands in his pockets. "Is this what you wanted me to see Charles?" The man in the wheelchair looked up at his friend. "Yes, brilliant isn't it? Two souls becoming one before splitting again, taking a piece of the other with it." Eric merely looked at his friend. "A soul bond Charles?" Charles nodded, causing Eric to laugh. "What could cause such a thing?" Charles looked at the now empty sky thoughfully. "Two souls seeking their other so desperately that they leave the body looking for the other, leaving just enough behind to keep the body alive. Why are they desperate, I don't know? What I do know is that now those two are bonded for life. We'll have to wait and see what happens." Eric sighed and shook his head. "What I would like to know, is why you chose to drop that other boy off with those humans instead of keeping him." Charles shook his head. "I don't expect you to. They are his only family." Charles looked at his friend in shock. "They're not his only family Charles, he has a cousin in America." Charles smiled. "Yes I know, but I have a feeling that he'll play a part in helping the boy next to him." Eric looked up. "You mean our now soul bonded fellow?" Charles nodded, causing Eric to laugh yet again. "Very well Charles we'll see how this plays out." And in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

_Almost 10 years later…._

Harry Potter lay on the small bed he had in the cupboard under the stairs. He was thinking about his life thus far. He had always been told that his parents had died in a car accident and that was how he had gotten the lightening shaped scar on his forehead. Of course all he ever remembered about them was a scream and flash of green light. He had lived a life of being chased and bullied by his cousin Dudley and his friends, until he found a friend. The next door neighbor boy stood up for him and the two became fast friends. His name was Ian Grey. Like Harry, Ian's parents died when he was a baby so he was left with his Aunt and Uncle, who were just as oppressive as Harry's. One day, the two had been playing when Uncle Vernon got home, who promptly drug Harry inside by his collar and tossed him into his cupboard room. That was when he had started talking to Ginny. For several years, he had thought that he was going crazy and she was a mere voice in his head. But a few weeks prior had been Dudley's birthday. Mrs. Figgs, his usual cat loving baby sitter, was out of town so they had no choice but to take him along. So they all piled into the car and went to the zoo. While he was looking at a snake, he looked over to see a red head woman and her daughter looking at the exhibit next to him. He was about to look away when the girl turned to look at him. Their eyes went wide in recognition. _You?_

_Yeah. Me. Is that really you I'm looking at?_

The girl rolled her eyes. _Duh silly. _

Harry grinned. So he wasn't crazy after all. He then noticed her eyes travel up to his scar and then widen considerably. _No way! You're Harry Potter!?_

Harry was confused. _Uhh yeah. And you're Ginny Weasley._ This caused the girl to laugh prompting her mother to look. "Ginny dear what's so funny?" Ginny looked at her. "Nothing Mum. Look, it's him, Harry Potter." Her mother's head snapped up to look at him and her eyes also went wide. Just as Harry was beginning to wonder what was going on, he felt a sharp pain in his scalp. "What are you doing boy?!" Harry could hardly see through the tears in his eyes. "Nothing Uncle I was just talking." Vernon Dursley snorted. "And that is the problem. Why are you talking!?" Harry could feel anger radiating from Ginny but something else happened. Suddenly, the pain was gone and he could see as Ginny's mum stood in front of him looking angrily at his uncle. "What do you think you're doing?! He wasn't doing any harm!" Vernon looked as if the woman had slapped him and his face started turning purple. "Now see here woman, this boy is my property I'll do as I please to punish him!" If Harry thought the woman couldn't get any angrier, he was wrong. "Punish?! For what!? Talking to my daughter and me? Is that a sin all of a sudden to make friendly conversation?!" Vernon was beginning to get really uncomfortable with the conversation. The woman humphed and turned away. "Come on Ginny." She turned and walked away with an angry Ginny on her heels. The woman was muttering under her breath. "Dumbledore will most certainly hear about this!"

That had been nearly a month ago. He and Ginny talked all the time about her going to the wizarding school of Hogwarts. _I wish I could go. _Ginny snorted. _Of course you're going. You're Harry Potter after all._ Harry rolled his eyes. Ginny had filled him in on the story his Aunt and Uncle never bothered to tell him. Of course he was angry at first. But he looked at how normal they were and realized why they didn't tell him. They had hoped it would go away. Harry chuckled. It obviously hadn't worked. They had gone back to the zoo a couple of weeks ago and again had to take him because Mrs. Figgs had been out of town. This time, while he was looking at the snake, he wished the animal could go free and suddenly, the glass disappeared. What's more is the snake thanked him on the way out. The Dursleys had resolved to keep him locked up as long as they could after that. He laughed at the memory. _What's so funny Harry? _He showed her, causing her to laugh as well. _Your cousin screams like a girl._ They both had a laugh at Dudley's expense. Harry looked at the small clock he had and sighed. It was nine at night. Which meant that in three hours, he as well as Ginny and Ian all would turn 11. It was strange sharing birthdays with two people you both knew. It helped that Ian could read minds, literally. He had found out about Harry and Ginny's connection because he heard them talking. He didn't freak out at all and said he thought it was pretty cool. It was one of the reasons the two were best friends. Harry sighed. He really wanted to go to that school with Ginny. _I've told you a hundred times you'll be going._ Harry rolled his eyes. _Easy for you to say you got your letter a week ago._ Ginny couldn't argue with that. Suddenly, there was a light knock on the front door. "Who the bloody hell is calling this time of night? BOY! Get the door!" Harry sighed as he exited his room and made his way to the door. As he opened it he stopped with his eyes wide. At the door, was a tall, old man in midnight blue robes and half-moon spectacles. His nose was also a bit crooked but his blue eyes shined as he smiled at Harry. "Ahh Harry, it's good to see you again. Mind if I come in?" "Who's at the bloody do-" Vernon stopped mid-sentence as his eyes fell on the strangely dressed man. The older man chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes Harry." The old man walked into the house and looked around. Vernon also seemed to regain his speech. "Sir I don't mean to be rude-" he was cut off again. "Sadly, rudeness seems to sneak upon us at the worst of times. Better not to say anything at all." He pulled at stick out of his robes and with a flick of his wrist, Vernon was sent to the living room. The old man chuckled. "Come Harry, we have things to discuss."

As they walked toward the living room, Harry heard Ginny. _Harry what's going on? I don't know Gin, some old wizard is here. _He showed her an image of the wizard. _Oh my…it's him! Who is it? _She didn't have time to answer for they had reached the living room. The Dursley's were all on the couch with a look of fear on all of their faces. "As you probably have not heard Harry, I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry was stunned. "You're probably wondering why I'm here. You see I got a letter from one Molly Weasley about a trip to the zoo." As he spoke he was giving the Dursleys a hard look. "This then led me to believe that perhaps it would be best if I were to deliver your letter personally, to make sure you got it." Once again, he was giving the Dursleys a cold look. He then reached into his robe and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Harry. Harry opened it and read it. He couldn't believe it. _I'm going to Hogwarts! _He heard a loud squeal come from Ginny's end. He grinned which caused a grin to appear on Dumbledore's face. "Harry I want you to pack your things, I'm taking you to the Weasley's house. They will take you to Diagon Alley to get your school books and such." Harry jumped up and ran to the cupboard with Dumbledore behind him. As he packed Albus turned to the Dursleys. "He will only have to return here for a couple of weeks out of each summer, then he will be escorted to the Weasley's by another teacher. He won't have to be burdened by your hatred for longer than that every year." The Dursleys looked absolutely terrified the whole time he spoke. Once Harry was packed, they made their way to the front door and out of it.

_Harry?_

_ Yeah?_

_ What's going on?_

_ I'm headed to your place._

Harry could feel happiness from her side and couldn't help but smile. "Uh, Professor?" Dumbledore turned. "Yes Harry?" Harry shook his nerves. "What about my friend who lives next door, I think he's a wizard too?" Dumbledore smiled and took out another letter. "I almost forgot." Harry grinned as they went to his friend Ian's house where Dumbledore went through the same conversation as he had with the Dursleys. At the end of it, Harry and Ian were walking with their trunks behind Dumbledore toward the end of Privet Drive where a dark haired man in black robes waited for them. "Ah Severus, you made it." Severus turned and waved his own wand, making their trunks disappear. "Good idea Severus, Molly is already expecting them." Ian looked at Harry with a grin on his face. Severus Snape looked at Harry. "He looks like his father." He said this with disgust in his voice. "Look at his eyes Severus." Snape winced. "Now, take mister Grey and I'll take mister Potter in side along apparition." Snape nodded curtly. Dumbledore grabbed Harry's shoulder. "Hang on." And with that, they apparated. When they appeared, it was outside of a house that looked like it was held up by magic. As they walked to the door they found Snape and Ian waiting for them. "Shall we?" Snape apparated away as Dumbledore escorted the boys into the house. Harry just knew that from the moment Albus Dumbledore walked into Number 4 Privet Drive, his life would never be the same again.

**Chapter 1 is done. I know that in the books, Ginny is a year younger than Harry but I didn't want to do that. I know a lot of people like Ron, don't get me wrong so do I, but in this story, Ron doesn't exist. Obviously, Hermoine will be with my OC. I'll try to take it slow but there are no guarantees there. I hope you guys enjoy it let me know how you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the X-Men!**

The first thing Harry saw when he walked through the Weasley's front door was a flash of red hair as he was embraced in a bone crushing hug. "Harry I'm so happy to see you!" Harry looked around at Ginny's brothers and saw nothing but confusion on their faces while a woman, whom Harry assumed was Molly Weasley, was smiling. "Harry dear welcome! Professor Dumbledore sit down. This must be the other boy, Ian?" Ian nodded his head. He was, Harry observed, calm. He looked around at each of the brothers long enough to gauge their thoughts before sitting down himself. Ginny had at last let go of the hug, but refused to leave his side.

Molly of course, was more than happy to have Harry Potter in her home, especially after what she had witnessed at the zoo. "It's good to see you in one piece dear." Harry was all smiles at this point. "Ah Harry, Ian I don't think you've met the rest of the Weasley family. Arthur is at work I'm assuming so we'll see him later. Next you have the matriarch Molly followed by her eldest son Bill, he works at Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Next you have Charlie who is away right now in Romania. He works with dragons." Harry was stunned thus far. A wizarding bank? Dragons? "Then you have Percy ho is currently a student and prefect at Hogwarts. I believe he is in his fourth year. Next you have the twins, Fred and George. They are going into their third year." Albus then whispered to Harry and Ian. "And they are quite the jokesters." The twins were grinning mischievously. "And of course you've met Ginny already." Ginny giggled causing Harry to slightly blush and for Ian to roll his eyes. "Seeing as the three of you will be starting your first years, I'll leave you to prepare, Harry I'd like to speak with you privately for a moment if you will." Harry nodded as he followed the headmaster outside.

Once they were outside and out of earshot, Dumbledore stopped and turned to Harry. "I assume young Ginny has told you about your heritage already." Harry was confused. "Whatever do you mean sir?" Dumbledore smiled. "She told me of your bond so I assume she also told you the story of your heritage." Harry nodded. He didn't remember Ginny doing that. Of course the bond didn't always stay open. They could close it at times when they needed a private moment, or to sleep. "Listen Harry, what the two of you have is strange indeed, unheard of even. But it is definitely something you should cherish. Now, go on inside and get some rest. You'll be going to get your school supplies tomorrow. I'll see you all at Hogwarts." With that, Dumbledore turned and was gone. A little confused, Harry went back inside the house. _How'd it go?_

_You didn't tell me you had told him._

_I'm sorry Harry he told me to keep it a secret that I had._

Harry could hear the plea in her voice. He didn't like fighting with her. _Ok but no more secrets ok?_

_Deal!_

Harry couldn't help but grin. He was a wizard! _Told you so._

Suddenly the fireplace lit up with green flames and a man with flaming red hair stepped out. "Dad's home!" Mr. Weasley was dusting himself off as Molly came up to g reet him. "Arthur what kept you?" Arthur Weasley shook his head. "Bloody exploding toilets again! I'll be glad when we catch the bugger who keeps setting them up!" "Arthur language!" _Dad works in the department of misused muggle artifacts. He loves anything to do with muggles but it's a small department and low pay. _Harry nodded. Ginny had told him before that her family was poor and suddenly, he felt bad for them. But they seemed to have a lot of love Harry observed. He watched Molly fuss of Arthur and the amount of sleep he wasn't getting. "Alright then Molly I'll try to sleep better tonight." Arthur Weasley sat down and looked up, noticing Harry for the first time. "Harry Potter?" Ian was laughing silently as, for what seemed to be the one thousandth time this month, someone gawked at Harry like he was a zoo animal. "Er, yes?" Mr. Weasley shook his head. "Right Dumbledore mentioned to me yesterday he was going to fetch you and your friend. Anyway, you know I've always wanted to ask you, what's it like living with muggles?" Harry had the sudden urge to laugh but held iit down. "Err, incredibly boring sir." Arthur smiled and went back to eating, seemingly satisfied with Harry's answer. _For now._ Harry mentally rolled his eyes at Ginny when a thought came to mind. _Does the rest of your family know?_

_No they don't. Dumbledore said to keep it between those who already know._

_The next day…._

_Wake up Harry! We're going to Diagon Alley today!_ Harry grudgingly woke up to the near blinding sunlight. Thoughts of going back to sleep went through his mind but he remembered that he was going to get his supplies so he could go to a wizarding school and a smile appeared on his face. He hopped up and began to dress in front of a mirror that was on the door. Harry looked at himself. He was definitely underfed. Harry could see his ribcage which he was sure was a bad sign. He had never seen his cousin's ribcage. He sighed as he pulled a shirt over his head and some jeans on. Once he was dressed, he left the room and followed the wonderful smell of food downstairs. When Harry reached the dining room, Ginny grinned at him. _You won't be too skinny for long, Mum will take care of that. _Harry grinned back at her. _I hope so, I'm tired of being able to see bones. _Ginny didn't seem to find that as funny as he did, in fact, it seemed to worry her. _Don't worry Gin, I've lived like that for 11 years, I'm not dead yet. _Once Harry sat down Mrs. Weasley sat down a large plate of food in front of him. It made his mouth water. He dove into the food with a passion and before long, was wondering if he could have more causing Ginny to raise her eyebrow as she finished her own plate. _Believe me, she'll make sure you're well fed. _

The rest of the morning went by fast and before Harry knew it, they were in Diagon Alley. "So people actually travel by fireplace?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes Harry, it's much faster than normal muggle travel." Harry had to agree.

Over the course of the next few hours, Harry had gone to Gringotts where Harry found out that his parents had left him a very large sum of money. Of course the vault he had access to was nothing compared to the vaults he would inherit when he was 17 which, according to Mrs. Weasley, was the age of adulthood for wizards. Once he had filled a bag up with money, and had the monetary system explained to him by Molly, he climbed back into the cart and they whooshed down to the Weasley vault which, Harry realized, was much smaller than his own. Harry suddenly felt ashamed that he had all that money. _Don't worry Harry, Mum has never been ashamed and I promise you that she won't accept any from you so don't even try. _Harry believed her. Molly Weasley seemed like a proud person. Next, they went to Ian's vault, which was just as large as Harry's. Ian also had another family vault he would inherit when he turned 17.

After Gringotts, where they also met Bill on his way out to run an errand, the group headed to the alley to shop for school supplies. They first went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions where they got their school robes. Then they went Flourish and Blotts where they got their school books. The Weasleys bought theirs second hand, which made Harry feel bad yet again. They went to other shops to by ink, parchment, and quills followed by a place to get potion ingredients. Next they went to Ollivander's Wand Shop. As he walked in he was greeted by an old man who looked at him curiously. "I knew you come here one day Harry Potter." Harry nearly sighed, he had been gawked at all day and was growing tired of the attention. "Let's see what we can find for you. Harry tried out several different wands. Each wand they discarded, Ollivander seemed to grow much more excited. "Ooooh I love a challenge!" Finally, Harry tried out a wand and it shot out sparks. Harry was relieved, not only was he tired of trying out wands, this wand felt natural to him. "Ahh yes very interesting. 11 inches holly and phoenix feather core, nice and supple. That particular wand is interesting because it has a brother." Harry was confused and it must have shown. "It means that the feather came from the same phoenix as another particular wand. This phoenix only gave two feathers, this one, and the very wand that gave you that scar. You're going to do great things Mister Potter." After Ian had bought his own wand, he scowled. "That old man is a little on the crazy side." Harry had to agree. They waited until Ginny had gotten her wand, then set off for Eelops Owl Emporium. Once there, Harry picked out a white Snowy Owl. "I think I'll name you Hedwig." Ian laughed. "Where'd you come up with that name?" Harry scowled as Ian picked out his own owl. He picked out a Snowy owl as well, but his had a black stripe down its back. I'll call you Manu." The owl hooted at its name causing Ian to grin. "I think he likes it."

Later that evening, Harry, Ian, and Ginny all sat in the room Ian and Harry were sharing. They talked about what they had bought and how ready they were to start school. "I heard Fred and George talking. You know that Snape guy Harry? He teaches potions so you know that class won't be terribly fun." Ginny frowned. "When did you two meet him?" Harry grimaced. "He escorted us here along with Dumbledore." Ginny nodded thoughtfully. After a couple more hours of talking, they got an announcement from Molly it was bedtime. As Ginny got up to leave, Harry had the urge to tell her to stay. Ian looked at him thoughtfully. When Ginny had gone, he spoke up. "You like her don't you." It wasn't a question. Ian knew Harry and could tell the boy was smitten. Harry frowned. "I don't know what it is, but I get this feeling every time she's around like everything is right in the world." Ian grinned. "Yep, I'd say you were in love mate, but eleven year olds aren't supposed to know what that word means yet." Harry rolled his eyes. _What are you two talking about in there? _

_Nothing really, just small talk._

_I see, well you'd best get to bed, Mum checks. _Harry rolled his eyes before bidding his friends good night.

September the first came rapidly. The day of, everyone hopped up early to make sure everything was packed and ready to go. Molly served a wonderful breakfast yet again and got them all ready. By 11, everyone was loaded up into Arthur's Ford Angela and the group was off to the train station. A couple of hours later, they stood in King's Cross in between platforms 9 and 10. Fred and George went first, taking their carts and rushing at the wall. Harry thought they were mad until they disappeared into the wall. "Come Harry, you're next." Harry took his place in front of the wall and started running. Just as he thought he was going to hit the wall, he went right through it. "This is amazing." "I'd say it is." Ian and Ginny walked up behind him followed by Mrs. Weasley. "Alright everyone, on the train. It leaves here shortly." As if agreeing, the whistle sounded in warning. Harry and his friends got their stuff on the train and, with one more goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, settled themselves into a compartment on the train as it began to leave. They waved as they passed the platform. Harry was grinning ear to ear. This happiness was short lived however as Ian sighed, their compartment doors opened and their peace was shattered. There stood a skinny blond boy and behind him, stood two larger boys. "So it's true then, Harry Potter is on this train." Harry raised his brow. "Well what was your first clue genius?" The question had not come from Harry or Ginny, but Ian. Ian stared coolly at the boy. It was obvious he didn't like what was in his head. "I don't remember talking to you filth." One of the boys next to him cracked his knuckles. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is Crabbe and Goyle." He gestured to his left then his right. Crabbe was still looking at Ian menacingly. Ian didn't like threats. "Why don't you tell your ape to stop staring at me?" Crabbe popped his knuckles gain, causing Ian to get up and walk towards the ape. Harry could feel Ian starting to get irritated. But at the same time, it seemed his friend enjoyed annoying the bigger boy. "You know you ought to lay off of the fried foods, they're bad for you." With that, Crabbe swung but Ian caught his fist and held it there. "Why don't you and your goons get out." It was not a plea. It was a demand. "You should choose your friends carefully Potter." Malfoy was looking at Harry as if expecting him to comply. This annoyed Harry greatly but before he could say anything Draco opened his mouth again. "You shouldn't associate yourself with filth like the Weasley family." With that, Ian threw aside Crabbe's fist and lifted him by the front of his robes, and hurled him out of the compartment. "I think I've chosen my friends well already thank you." Harry said this with a bit of venom. He was shaking with anger. "Well Harry, you know there's always got to be at least one pompous ass and his goons in every school. "Ian was giving Malfoy a cold glare as the boy backed out. "You'll regret this Potter." With that, he turned and strode away with Goyle and a stunned Crabbe behind him.

After they had gone, Harry turned to find Ginny grinning at him. "That was amazing Harry!" Harry blushed at the praise. After everything had calmed down, the door opened again. A curly, brown haired girl peeked her head in. "I heard a fight was going on and decided to check it out." Harry opened his mouth but Ian beat him to it. "We just had a bit of trash in here and I took it out." The girl scowled. "You know, fighting is against the rules." This caused Ian to grin. "Rules? Oh those are always fun to break." The scowl deepened as she rolled her eyes. Ian stuck out his hand. "Ian Grey. You are?" The girl smiled and shook her head before grasping his hand. "Hermoine Granger." She looked at Harry. "So you're Harry Potter." It was a statement of fact. Harry nodded. "It wasn't really a question. I figured all of the slime balls would try to befriend you. That's why when I heard Malfoy was coming this way, he was coming to bother you." Harry shrugged. Hermoine looked at Ginny. "You must be Ginny Weasley." Ginny raised her brow before shaking the girl's hand. "How'd you know?" Hermoine shrugged. "I've been told only Weasley's had red hair and your brothers are a few compartments up talking about their sister starting school." Ginny rolled her eyes. "So Hermoine, what do your parents do?" The question came from Ian and Harry instantly knew that Ian already knew the answer to that question. Hermoine blushed before answering. "They are muggle dentists." Ian nodded. "So you're muggle born then." Harry suspicions were confirmed. "Yes I am." She said that with a little fear in her voice as she gauged his reaction. Ian just shrugged. "Nothing wrong with that. I'm half-blood myself. My Aunt always goes on, scathingly of course, about how her sister, my mother, was a freak. She also said my Dad was a freak so I put two and two together. Being pure is overrated anyway." He grinned at Ginny who rolled her eyes.

The four got to know each other fairly well. Eventually the conversation broke off with Ginny and Hermoine talking about girl stuff which left Harry and Ian to talk. "So what do you think about all of this?" Ian shrugged. "It should prove interesting but that Malfoy ass is going to cause some trouble for us." Harry nodded. "So what do you think we should do?" Ian grinned. "We sit back and watch him make an ass out of himself." Harry couldn't help but grin at that statement. It was going to be a great first year.

**Ah yes, chapter two is in the bag. I tried to insert a bit more dialogue for Ian because I kind of neglected him last chapter. As it basically states here, Ian had just as much money as Harry, maybe even a little more. Of course, the Weasleys have a little bit more money because they have 6 kids versus 7 though it's not by much. I don't promise regular updates but I hope you guys enjoy them when I put them out. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the X-Men.**

When the castle finally came into view, they quickly pulled on their school robes. Apprehension built fast within Harry. _Why so nervous?_

_I'm not sure. I guess I'm nervous because this is the first day, night technically. But I'm worried I think, about how I'll do. Most of the people here have been studying some form of magic or another all of their lives. I just found out recently that I was even a wizard! How am I supposed to compete? _He suddenly felt Ginny's hand in his own, squeezing it reassuringly. _I'll be there to help you. _Harry smiled at her as she gave him a grin. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ian roll his eyes. _Having another mental conversation are we? _Harry almost snorted, then realized that Hermoine wouldn't understand. She didn't have voices in her head. Ian could telepathically communicate and even though Harry couldn't technically talk to him mentally, Ian still could hear his thoughts so it worked out fine. _Maybe we were. You shouldn't be so nosy. _He heard Ginny laughing inside his head. Suddenly, he knew he'd do anything to hear that laugh over and over again. Ginny blushed slightly while Ian just rolled his eyes again. _Sappy._

_You know if you keep doing that your eyes will get stuck one day._

After the train had pulled into the station at what Harry guessed was the town of Hogsmeade (thanks to the sign on the wall), they all disembarked, leaving their luggage per the instructions of the prefects. On the way they saw a large man standing with a lantern in his hands. "Firs' years this way!" Harry and his friends followed the giant of a man with harry wondering who he was. _That's Rubeas Hagrid, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper. He patrols the forbidden forest around Hogwarts to keep the creatures inside from trying to get to any students. _Harry mentally nodded so he wouldn't seem crazy. Hargid led them to a lake of some sort with boats everywhere. "Clim' in!" Hagrid got in one. "Harry Potter! You and yer friends can ride with me!" Nervous again, Harry climbed in after the giant with Ian, Ginny, and Hermoine right behind him. As they set off, Hagrid decided to make conversation. "So who are yer friends' names?" Harry looked back at his friends. He started with Ginny. "This is Ginny Weasley. This is Ian Grey, we grew up together. And this is Hermoine Granger, we just met." Hagrid nodded. "Ah yes another Weasley. Yer brothers are famous pranksters yer know!" Hagrid had a grin and so did Ginny and Harry found that he rather liked Rubeas Hagrid.

When they reached the school, the large doors opened to reveal an older woman in black robes. "I am Minerva McGonagall, Head of the Gryffindor House. Follow me!" She led them into a large Hall where all of the other kids sat. As they passed, Harry could her people murmuring about him. "Look, it's Harry Potter!" "Harry Potter!" Harry frowned and Ginny squeezed his hand again. When they came a stop, Harry noticed McGonagall had placed a stool in front of the hall and on it sat a large hat. Suddenly, the brim parted and it spoke.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowler's black-

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave of heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your true friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

After the song ended, a round of applause rose from the crowd. Afterward, McGonagall strode forward with a large roll of parchment in her hands. "When I call your name, please step forward." She began calling names off one by one. "Hermoine Granger!" She went and sat down and the Professor put the hat on her head. After a few seconds the hat shouted. "Gryffindor!" A large round of applause broke from the Gryffindor table where they congratulated Hermoine. "Ian Grey!" Ian sat down and after a couple of seconds the hat shouted again. "Gryffindor!" Another applause from Gryffindor table went out as he too was welcomed in. McGonagall went through several more names before she got to him. "Harry Potter!" A hush fell in the room as Harry walked up. When the hat was placed on his head it spoke. "Hmm, Harry Potter. Where should you go? You know you'd do well in Slytherin." It was where Malfoy had gone. _Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. _"Very well then. There is only one place for you then. Gryffindor!" Harry smiled as the large crowd of Gryffindors welcomed Harry in like a brother. Harry turned and waited for Ginny to be sorted. After a while, she too got the hat on her head. After a mere moment the hat shouted. "Gryffindor!" Harry grinned as Ginny ran over and sat next to him. "Welcome to the party." Ginny laughed as the other names were finished. After the sorting, the hat was taken away and Albus Dumbledore took the stand. "Welcome all first years! Welcome, to Hogwarts! I also would like to welcome back our returning students! I won't keep you from the feast, so let it begin!" With that, mountains of food appeared before them. At that, Harry realized how starving he was so he joined in on piling his plate high of food. After dinner, dessert appeared making Harry's mouth water even more. Once the cakes were eaten, Dumbledore got back to the podium. "A few announcements, first off, the forbidden forest is of course forbidden. Quidditch tryouts will be held next week. Now then, tomorrow you all have a long first day so I bid you all, good night."

With that, everyone stood to bustle out of the Hall, following the prefects toward the common rooms. After a few flights of stairs, they reached the Gryffindor tower where a portrait of a fat lady sat. "What's the password?" Nobody knew so they waited until a pompous looking Percy stepped up. Ian whispered so only he could hear. "Make that two pompous asses in every school." Harry heard Ginny snicker. "Caput Draconis!" The portrait swung open allowing entry. Once inside the common rooms, they saw Percy and a female prefect directing traffic. The boys went up one staircase and the girls went up another. Ginny and Harry grinned at each other before heading up their separate staircase. Once inside, Harry found his trunk at the foot of a large four poster bed. He heard Ian suck in a breath. Neither had really ever had a proper bed before. Suddenly Ian grinned before leaping onto his which was right next to Harry's. "Now this is the life my friend." Harry agreed. After changing into pajamas, both boys shut their curtains and drifted off into sleep.

Over the next several weeks, Harry would come to love life at Hogwarts. He came to realize quickly that most of the students he saw were having a little trouble with the work. Harry wasn't exactly a natural himself but he did fairly well compared to most people. He, Ginny, Ian, and Hermoine had the same schedule so Harry had no shortage of friends in every class. Hermoine got Gryffindor a lot of points because she always answered questions. Unless they were in potions class, where Snape would actually deduct points for Hermoine answering questions, calling her a know-it-all at times. It was well known throughout the school that Snape was very fond of his own house, Slytherin, so he showed a lot of favoritism. But Harry enjoyed life with his friends and found another love, the wizard game of Quidditch. It happened one morning while they were out with Madam Hooch learning how to fly. During the process, Neville's broom took him 20-30 feet in the air and he fell off. While Madam Hooch took him to the Madam Pomfrey, she ordered them not to fly while she was gone. Neville being Neville, had dropped his remembrall, an item that helps you remember important things. Malfoy being the prat he is, decided to take it. Harry demanded the remembrall back but Malfoy took off on a broom and dared him to come after it. Harry did, much to the protest of Hermoine. After a few minutes, it was clear that Harry was by far the better flier so Malfoy tossed the ball towards the ground. Harry went and caught it, right in front of Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor House. She took him inside. Harry thought he was in trouble until he was introduced by the professor to the Gryffindor quidditch captain Oliver Woods. "Woods, I believe I found you your new seeker."

Harry had found something in the wizarding world he was really good at, quidditch. He was the youngest seeker the Gryffindor house had ever had. It helped of course that McGonagall had bought a Nimbus 2000 broom, the best broom on market according to everyone he talked to that knew brooms. When he had received it at breakfast a week after the incident with Malfoy, Harry had grinned at her and she smiled back and nodded. Ian wasn't a quidditch person and when asked why he simply shrugged. "I've been beaten with brooms enough that I don't particularly care for them." Harry nodded remembering that Ian's Aunt had once broken a broom over Ian's head and then blamed him for it breaking. Hermoine was in shock. "They did what to you!?" Ian looked at her and smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. "Don't worry, there's no permanent damage that I know of." He tapped his head. "Although you could kiss it better if you like." Hermoine knew he was joking so she just rolled her eyes and lightly punch his shoulder. Harry had never told anyone about the abuse Ian had received, it had never been his business to tell. He had never even told Ginny about it. _I guess it doesn't matter if Ginny knows or not._ He saw Ian nod slightly. _It doesn't matter if I know what Harry?_

_I'll tell you later._ Hermoine had become quite good friends with them over the last few weeks. At first, they found her annoying because she was a bit of a know it all. They had told her this once and she took the hint and left, tears evident in her eyes. Ian got worried when she didn't show up for supper. That was when Professor Quirrell, teacher of Defense Against The Dark Arts, burst into the room. "There's a troll in the girls' bathroom." He had shouted before collapsing. "Oh no, Hermoine was in there crying last we saw her!" Ginny was frightened. Ian and Harry exchanged worried looks and as they were being led by the prefects back to the common rooms, the three of them snuck off towards the girls' bathroom. As they approached they heard crying. When they got into the bathroom, they saw the troll ambling towards the girl, who was sobbing to loudly to know what was happening. Ian winced in guilt then glanced worriedly at the troll. "What do we do?" Harry frowned for a second then had an idea. "We'll distract it whill Ginny gets Hermoine and makes a run for it. Ginny was about to protest when Harry gave her a look. _We're why Hermoine is in here so let us do this._ Ginny nodded understanding while Ian nodded in determination. They ran at the troll, who had not yet noticed them. "Hey you big ugly brute, over here!" Ian shouted as the troll stopped and turned angrily towards him. "No over here dumb dumb!" The troll turned back to Harry, confused. Harry glanced and saw Hermoine being led silently out by Ginny while glancing worriedly at Harry and Ian. Harry saw Ian look relieved before they both concentrated back on the troll. They continued to taunt it, keeping it distracted. Finally, the troll had had enough and charged at Ian, who stood determined. Harry was about to run at the troll when something extraordinary happen. Harry saw his friend's normally blue eyes go black and suddenly, the troll stopped before collapsing unconscious. Then it was over, his blue eyes were back to normal while Harry looked confused. Suddenly, the doors burst open and Professor Dumbledore burst into the room followed by Professors Snape and McGonagall. He rose his brow but there was a twinkle in his eye when he looked at Harry and Ian, and Harry knew they'd be okay. "Well it seems that we weren't needed after all." Snape snorted while McGonagall looked worriedly between her students. "Are either of you hurt?" They both shook their heads no. The professor then smiled along with Dumbledore. "Well now Minerva, I believe that this is worth 20 points apiece for Gryffindor." Afterwards Hermoine became fast friends with them. She inquired as to how they had done it but Harry gave her the edited version about him sticking his wand up the creature's nose and knocking it out. Ian had told Harry he wanted to keep the truth a secret, Ginny was the only one that could know.

The next couple of months went by quickly with Harry winning his first game of quidditch by nearly swallowing the snitch. Ginny was scared half to death when his broom started acting weird. Of course they saw Snape mumbling with his wand out so they assumed it was him so Hermoine silently set his robes on fire and the bucking stopped. It would be the first of many victories for Harry. At Christmas, Harry and Ian were the most excited, having never really had a Christmas before and they both had stacks of presents from the Weasleys. Harry grinned at Ginny over the quidditch book she had gotten him while Ian practically glowed over the history book that Hermoine had gotten him. He was a bit of a reader Harry had told her and was fascinated with history. Finally, after all of the presents, Harry had one left. When he opened it, some kind of cloak spilled out of it and Hermoine squealed. "Put it on Harry that might be what I think it is!" Harry looked at her confused and put it on. Everything covered by the cloak disappeared. Ian was impressed. "An invisibility cloak? Nice" A note had fallen out and Ginny snatched it up. She read it aloud. "Your father left this in my possession before he died," Ginny read on. "It is time it was returned to you. Have a merry Christmas." She turned the note over and frowned. "There's no name on it." That night, Ian, Harry, and Ginny made their way into an abandoned classroom, Harry had found something and wanted to show it Ian and Ginny. There was a mirror in the classroom. It was ornate and large. "It's a mirror Harry." Harry snorted. "No duh. It's weird though." He explained that he had looked in the mirror and saw his family standing behind him. He nervously showed the image to Ginny and Ginny instantly knew why. In the image, not only did she see Harry and his family, she saw Harry and herself standing hand in hand. Ginny blushed as she stepped in front of the mirror while Harry and Ian moved out of the way. She saw herself and Harry standing hand in hand when the Harry in the mirror turned and kissed mirror Ginny full on the lips. Ginny was scarlet by the time she turned away, and so was Harry. Ian just laughed. "My turn then." He stepped forward and like the other two, blushed at what he saw. "Obviously this mirror doesn't show you just a reflection." Ian saw the inscription and frowned. "It's backwards like in a mirror." He mumbled as he deciphered it. "I show you your heart's desire." He looked thoughtfully at Harry and Ginny. "Quite perceptive of you Mr. Grey." The three turned to see Dumbledore step from the shadows, a twinkle in his eye. "I wondered when you would find this mirror. Although it is nice to see, best not to look too much at it. Wizards and witches alike have wasted away staring at this mirror." He looked at the three, a serious expression on his face. "It will be moved to a more secure location tomorrow, don't go looking for it." They all nodded and Dumbledore smiled again. "Now get back to bed you three." They did but none of them forgot about the mirror and what they saw.

**Well, another chapter bites the dust as Queen would say. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it's a little longer than my normal chapters but there was a lot to write about. I figured I'd get into the meat of the first year in the next chapter. I won't promise you regular updates because I'm me and I never update regularly. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I must say thank you to all of the people reading this story! It's really cool seeing the views that this story has garnered and it makes me feel really good about my writing. Don't forget to review or PM if you have any questions or suggestions! I do not own Harry Potter or the X-men!**

The next several weeks passed by rather quickly, too quickly for both Harry and Ian's tastes. But these weeks were full of excitement. One evening during dinner, Malfoy had come to the Gryffindor table to taunt him, even challenging him to a duel in the trophy room at midnight. Harry accepted with Ian and Ginny both volunteering to go with him. Hermoine was furious but resigned to let them go, only threatening to tell Professor McGonagall if they had not returned but 1 in the morning. So that night, Harry, Ian, and Ginny got under the invisibility cloak and snuck to the trophy room. Once there, they waited since they were half an hour early. While there, harry was looking through the trophy room, stopping when he saw James Potter on a quidditch trophy. He excitedly showed it to his companions who marveled at it. "Look Harry!" Ian showed Harry a trophy he had found with the name Harry Grey on it. "Harry look, it's your name." Harry was astonished. This was obviously Ian's father, who was apparently named Harry. "Do you know what his means?" Harry shook his head. "It means that our fathers must have known each other. Why else name you Harry?" Harry was at a loss for words. Suddenly, they heard a light hissing. "Yes Mrs. Norris, I know we have students out of bed, oh yes that's what our tipper said!" Harry quickly got out the invisibility cloak out and threw it over the three of them as Filtch approached. When he got there with his cat Mrs. Norris, he began scanning the trophy room earnestly looking for the wrongdoer who dare be out of bed this time of night. Quickly and quietly, while Filtch was distracted, they moved out of the trophy room towards Gryffindor tower. But on the way, Filch hurried after the sound of footsteps so they hid in what they thought was a classroom, until they heard a sound, turned, and saw a large three headed dog staring them down. They quickly left that room and hurried to the Gryffindor tower.

Once they had made it to the portrait they removed the cloak, spoke the password, and hurried into the common room. Hermoine was waiting inside, a worried expression on her face. Once she saw them, her worry vanished into relief. "Thank goodness I was beginning to worry!" Harry knew that Hermoine had not actually told on them, she wouldn't have been waiting for them if she had. "Malfoy didn't show up but Filtch did. Seems like Malfoy tipped him off." Hermoine nodded sagely. "I expected as much." _We shoul_d _have listened to her then. _Harry heard Ian's thought and replied because he knew his friend was listening. _Then we wouldn't have found those trophies. _This made Ian think and, eventually, agree. So they told Hermoine what they saw and she squealed. "That means your fathers might have known each other." Ginny rolled her eyes. "You think?" The question contained so much sarcasm that Hermoine actually rolled her eyes back and stuck her tongue out. Ian started laughing quietly as he shook his head and started heading for his bed. "Wait, we forgot to tell her about our run in with the three headed dog." Hermoine gasped while Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh yea we forgot about that, how I'm not sure." They told her about it and she frowned. "What could it be there for?" Harry shrugged. "It must be guarding something." Ian shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe we should ask Hagrid. He's always letting tidbits of information out." Harry nodded. "Don't worry Harry, we'll figure it out." Ian turned to go up to bed. Harry followed as Ginny and Hermoine bickered up their own staircase about Hermoine sticking her tongue out. "I think you should show that side more often!" Hermoine huffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

After that bit of excitement, the group stayed fairly quiet. The same couldn't be said for Hagrid. "How do yer' know abou' Fluffy?" Harry explained to him about meeting Fluffy. Hagrid began to stutter nervously about it. "I can' tell yer' abou' it, thas' between Dumbledore and Flamell." Hagrid stopped suddenly. "I shouldn' have told yer' that, forget I said it!" It became clear to Harry then. "The Sorcerer's Stone!" Hagrid's nervousness became more apparent. "Now yer' ain' heard tha' from me!" Harry nodded sagely. "No problem Hagrid." Hagrid seemed to relax immensely then. "You and yer' friends should come visit sometime, I got er surprise you might find interestin'." Harry grinned. "Will do Hagrid."

That night, Harry, Hermoine, Ginny, and Ian snuck down to Hagrid's hut under the invisibility cloak. When they got there, Harry reached up and knocked. At the knock, they heard the bark of what sounded like a large dog. "Be quiet Fang!" Hagrid roared. The door opened. "Who's there?" Harry pulled the cloak off. "Oh it's you lot! Welcome, come in!" As they walked in the looked to see and egg in a pot in the fireplace. Ginny's eyes went wide at the sight. "Hagrid is that a dragon egg?" Hagrid beamed. "Yea it is! I won it in a game of cards at the Hog's Head a few nights ago!" Hermoine looked at Hagrid, bewilderment all over her face. "Hagrid, you know raising dragons is illegal!" Hargid just waved her off. "Nah, it'll be fine! He won't do no harm!" After leaving Hagrid's hut, the group went back to the common room. "Hagrid is nuts!" Ian was shaking his head. Hermoine just looked worried. "Dragons are dangerous there's no way he'll be able to tame it!" Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "My brother Charlie works with dragons over in Romania and he says they're wild and untamable." "Oh don' worry abou' it! I've been readin up on it!" He got up and turned the egg.

Two weeks later, they got the letter from Hagrid, the dragon had hatched, and he couldn't handle it. "He's just too much of a handful. People are gettin' suspicious!" Ginny explained that they'd contact her brother Charlie to come and get Norbert. Hagrid was tearful, but by the end of the week, Charlie had come and met Harry and Ginny on the top of the Astronomy tower to collect it. Under Harry's invisibility cloak, they made it to the Gryffindor common room without incident. Ian laughed at Malfoy getting in trouble with McGonagall. "I would've gone, but Snape's two foot essay is due tomorrow." Hermoine rolled her eyes. "If you would stop procrastinating you wouldn't have this issue." Ian grinned. "Then I wouldn't get the opportunity to annoy you while I write." Hermoine snorted in response but there was a hint of a smile on her face as she took Ian's essay from him and proceeded to proof it.

Over the next several days, they became more and more curious about the sorcerer's stone. Why there was a three headed dog guarding it when it was in a school with teachers all around, they couldn't answer. "What if Snape is the one trying to get it?" Hermoine frowned. "Why would Snape want the stone?" Ian sighed. "Because the drinker gets eternal life. That's a pretty good reason for a lot of people." Hermoine's frowned turned thoughtful. "Would you take eternal life?" Ian shook his head. "No thanks. None of us are meant to live forever. We all have to die sometime. I don't want to rely on a potion for all of eternity just because I'm afraid of death."

One day, they were strolling down the corridor that had been made forbidden to students by Dumbledore's order, which is where they found Fluffy the first time. As they walked they spied that the door leading to the dog's chambers were open. "He's gone after it!" Harry said angrily. He turned to Hermoine. "Hermoine, go get Professor Dumbledore! Quick!" She nodded and ran as fast as she could. The other three entered the chambers where they found a sleeping dog and a harp playing on its own. "Music puts it to sleep?" Ginny was bewildered. "That's its big weakness?" They snuck past the sleeping dog and hurried down the trap door just as the dog was waking up. Down the hole they fell, right onto a mass of plants. "Devil's Snare, everyone stay still!" Everyone stilled as they sunk down to the floor below and went through another door. Through the door, there were flying keys. "Which one?" Ian looked around until he saw on with a broken wing fluttering slowly. Harry jumped on the broom and raced towards it. As he grabbed the key he descended. Once on the ground, they used the key to get past the door, right into what looked like an arena. In front, there were four stone statues at least 15 feet tall. As soon as they entered the room, the statues started walking towards them. "Ian do what you did with the troll!" Ginny was frightened as the statues lowered spears at them. Ian looked at his hands. The last time had been a fluke. It had been a surge of anger that had set it off. Then he realized, these statues were going to kill two of his best friends! As he realized this, a deep anger ran through him, so strong was the surge that the ground began to crack and tiles began to rise into the air as Ian's eyes went from crystal blue, to black, expanding from his pupil until the entire eyeball was black. The viens around his eyes turned black as he raised his hands. The giants stopped. Ian whispered to his friends. "Go, I'll be okay." They nodded as they set off past the statues, just as Ian forced them to crumble to dust. Harry's eyes widened as e saw his friend collapse. "Come on Harry up ahead!" Harry followed into a room just as purple fire sprang up into the doorway behind them. Up ahead, there were seven potions on a table with a piece of parchment in the center. Ginny picked it up and read it aloud. "Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in confusion. Harry looked at the black flames ahead and thought. "Ah Hah!" Ginny cried in excitement. Harry would've been confused had he not just been having a conversation with her. She then looked at him sternly. "You're not going alone." Harry looked at her even more sternly. "And you're not coming with me. I need you to get Ian out of here. I'll hold off Snape long enough until Dumbledore gets here." Ginny scowled. "Can't Hermoine do it?" Harry shook his head. "There's no way Dumbledore will let her accompany him and you know it!" Ginny sighed in defeat. "Fine! But you had better be careful." She looked at him fiercely. "You'll have me to deal with if you don't." Harry suppressed a shudder. An angry Ginny was not something to play with. Ginny smiled at the thought then took the purple potion and drank it. Then she turned and ran through the purple fire. Harry took the blue potion, drank it, and ran through the black fire.

Once on the other side, he saw a man standing in front of a mirror, and it wasn't Snape. "Pr-professor Quirrell?" At the same time, his scar began to hurt. "Did you know that this mirror shows someone their true desires Harry?" Harry shook his head, wincing as the pain in his scar intensified. "I see myself, presenting the stone to my master. You see Harry, I travelled the world after Hogwarts, I believed it all of the values beaten into our heads. I believed I was on the right. That is, until a trip through Albania showed me just how wrong I was." Harry quickly noticed that this was not the stuttering man that he had known. A whisper seemed to come from Quirrells turban. "Get on with it." The professor turned towards Harry. "What do you see in the mirror Potter?" Quirrell asked as he moved aside for Harry to look. The reflection smiled at him and pulled something out of his pocket. The sorcerer's stone! Harry quickly lied. "I don't see anything." Suddenly a high, cold voice filled the room as Harry's scar burned. "He's lying! Let me speak with him." Quirrell reverted to his stuttering form. "V-v-very well." He slowly undid the turban, turning his back to Harry. When he had taken the turban off, Harry wanted to scream as his scar felt like acid was being poured on it. On the back of Quirrell's head, there was a face. It was ashen and grey. It had red slits for eyes and when it spoke, it was high and cold which sent chills up Harry's spine. "Ah yes, Harry Potter. Do you know who I am?" And suddenly Harry did know. It was ingrained into his memory, a name he would never forget. "Voldemort." The face sneered. "The half-blood is smart. Come now Harry, give me the stone and I will show you the true ways of a wizard." Harry couldn't explain it, but he knew that there was no way he would ever give this creature anything. "Never!" The face snarled at him. "Kill him!" Quirrell turned and came after Harry. Harry tried to fight him off, but it was vain. Quirrell grabbed Harry around his throat and he could feel panic coming from Ginny. Suddenly, when the world started going dark, he heard Quirrell scream as his skin touching Harry begin to burn and crack. "I can't hold him my Lord!" The voice hissed. "You will or face my wrath!" Harryh saw his chance and lunged at Quirrell grabbing his head, causing Quirrell to scream. Suddenly, as Quirrell disintegrate and the spirit of Voldemort fled, Harry saw a swish of blue robes as Dumbledore's concerned face came into view, and then he knew no more.

When he woke up, he was in the hospital wing. He looked to see Ginny clutching his hand as if he'd disappear. It made Harry smile as he prepared to wake her. "I wouldn't do that Mr. Potter. Madam Pomfrey tells me that she hasn't slept all night. You might get bat-bogeyed if you wake her." Harry had to grin at Professor Dumbledore's joking reference to Ginny's infamous bat-bogey hex. Dumbledore smiled as he surveyed the candy surrounding Harry's bed. "Well I daresay you won't go hungry for a while, at least until you go home." Harry frowned at the thought of going back to the Dursley residence. It did not go unnoticed. "Don't worry Harry, it's only a couple of weeks then you and Mr. Grey will be fetched and delivered to the Weasley's." Harry grinned at this and then he remembered. "What happened with Ian?" The professor smiled. "He was fine but for exhaustion and a slight headache but he will be fine." Harry was relieved before another question came to mind. "Professor, why me? Why did Voldemort kill my parents and come after me? Why couldn't Quirrell touch me?" Albus studied Harry closely. "I will only answer the second one. The first one I will leave for another time. You see, when your mother died to save you, she bestowed upon you, protection. He love for you protects you from Voldemort's hatred." Harry nodded in thought.

Later that day, Harry was released and almost readmitted after a bone crushing hug from Ginny and a threat that she would hex him to death if he ever scared her like that again. Ian was laughing the entire time before Ginny rounded on him. "And you! You'll be next if do something that dangerous again!" Ian straightened up. "Yes ma'am." With a few hours as well as retelling the entire thing to Hermoine, editing the part where Ian caused the statues to crumble, instead telling her that her used wingardium leviosa to smash them with a pillar althought he resounding crash rattled the ceiling and dropped a block on his head. Harry also relayed what Dumbledore had told him. This sent Ginny into thought. "That explains why he just burned away like that."

Later that night, they all celebrated as Gryffindor won the house cup after Dumbledore awarded them a few last minute points. And before the week was out, they were back on the Hogwarts Express, heading home. Harry wasn't looking forward to two weeks with the Dursleys. _Don't worry Harry, in two weeks, you'll be with us again. _Harry inadvertently grinned causing Hermoine to look at him funny. Harry quickly explained he had a funny thought of Dudley with a pig tail. This caused them all to laugh as they arrived back at platform 9 ¾. Harry climbed off after his friends and folled them through the barrier. They saw Mrs. Weasley glaring daggers and Vernon Dursley while he pointedly ignored her. Ginny bit back a chuckle. _Mom wants to curse him so bad._

Harry grinned. _I'd like to see that._ As they arrived closer they all stopped to say goodbye. "See you soon Harry!" Ginny hugged him tight. "I can't wait Gin." They all exchanged hugs as Harry and Ian looked around. "Wonder where your welcome party is." Ian snorted. "They probably mean for me to walk home." Vernon Dursley found his voice. "Don't be stupid, boy! Your Aunt and Uncle couldn't stand the thought of having to pick their freak up so they asked me to do it while I pick up mine." Vernon and Ian glared daggers at each other. Harry sighed to himself. _This is going to be an interesting two weeks. _He grinned at another thought. He would be going back to The Burrow soon and he'd see Ginny again. Then, he'd be going back to Hogwarts. _Maybe this won't be so bad afterall._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the X-Men, just the plot and my OC.**

Harry's summer wasn't going well. Sure there were the games he and Ian would play where they would mess with Dudley about magic until their respective Aunts or Uncles would come out screaming at them. But all around, the experience had been terrible. The Dursleys had taken to locking his school things in the cupboard and keeping him locked up in a spare bedroom upstairs. When company came, he was to stay hidden. By the end of his first week, he had grown tired of it. Then, one day, Vernon came home grinning. _Oh no._

_What is it Harry?_

_Tonight is that stupid business dinner where Uncle Vernon is going to try and get a deal done. Which means I'll, once again, be locked upstairs._

"Now don't forget your parts tonight. Everyone remember?" Dudley and Petunia nodded. Vernon turned to glare at Harry. "And what will you be doing?" Harry sighed irritably. I'll be in my room as quiet as possible, like I don't exist."

"Too right you are, now get going."

Harry went quickly to his room, annoyed. _I wish I didn't have to wait another week to go to your home._

_Me either Harry. It'd be nice if Dumbledore or someone would pick you up early._

Three hours later, while the dinner part was in full swing, Harry heard a knock on the front door. "Who could that be?" Harry heard his uncle trying to be pleasant. _Like anyone would actually believe that monster of a man could be pleasant. _Harry stifled a laugh at Ginny's comment as he snuck to his door to see who it was. When he peaked through the keyhole, the sight at the door made his eyes go wide with shock. _Professor Snape? _He could feel Ginny's shock and bewilderment as he listened in to the conversation.

_Snape POV_

Severus Snape stared at the large man in the doorway with a look of disgust on his face. He looked inside to see that he had interrupted a dinner party. Snape almost smiled in satisfaction before he spoke. "Where is Harry Potter?" The fat man looked startled as he struggled to remain in control. "I don't know what you are talking about." The man spoke a little louder than was necessary. "Is this not Number 4 Privet Drive?" With the slight nod from Dursley, he continued. "Very well then I have come for Harry Potter, your nephew." The man looked fearfully at his confused guests. _I see, Dumbledore was right. They're ashamed of him._ He was reminded of his own father and frowned. _They had better at least have given the boy a proper room._ As he made to step into the home, his way was blocked. "I think you need to leave now!" The large man thundered at him. Snape sneered at the whale of a man. His hand twitched towards his wand. Vernon saw the action and stepped backwards, remembering the old man that flung him across the house with a flick of the wrist last year. Snape walked in calmly and looked towards the upstairs room where he could feel Harry's bewilderment. "Potter, I suggest you get packed, we are leaving." The male guest stood up and looked at Vernon with a look of anger and disgust. "I can't believe you would treat your own family as if he didn't exist! Come darling we are leaving. And you can forget about that business deal Dursley!" As the couple stormed out of the house with Petunia screaming after them, Snape smiled in satisfaction. A moment later, Harry was walking down the stairs, trunk and owl in tow when Vernon lay eyes on him. "YOU! This is all your fault freak!" As Vernon reached to strangle the boy, who had a look on his face that dared his uncle, while mixed with a little fear. Snape snarled in anger and whipped out his wand and, a moment later, Vernon Dursley was stuck to a wall, his mouth sealed shut. "You will not lay hands on that boy again." His voice was barely above a whisper but it commanded obedience. He looked at Harry. "I hope you have all of your things Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded fervently, ready to leave the hellhole he had resided in for almost 11 years of his life. "Good because I will see to it that you never return to this place again." His anger was palpable. But he could tell that the prospect of a permanent residence at the Burrow made him extremely happy.

_Harry's POV_

He could feel two different emotions coming from Ginny in a mix. The first was a seething anger towards his relatives, the second was a gleeful happiness that her best friend was staying for good. Both made Harry smile as he and Ian followed Snape to the apparation zone. Ian's home had been much the same as Harry's. They had not listened to Dumbledore and had crammed Ian's school supplies into their cupboard with Ian. Snape had been just as enraged and swore that they would not return to the homes of their relatives. After sending their trunks and owls ahead, Snape grabbed the pair and apparated to the Burrow. When they got there, they went inside and was bombarded by Ginny. Molly Weasely came into the room and was shocked to see them there. "Severus, I thought it was next week?" Snape shook his head. "Albus thought it best to go ahead and send them here, and if you don't mind Molly, I'm going to talk to Dumbledore about making this a full time deal. I don't think it best for them to go back there." The anger he had earlier filled his voice again. Molly nodded her head. "Very well I see no problem with it at all Severus. They have already become like my own children anyway." Snape smiled and nodded at the two boys before making his way out to apparate to Hogwarts. After he was gone Ginny grinned. "Fred and George are going to love this." Harry and Ian grinned at the prospect of pranking Percy with the twins.

_Snape POV_

Snape walked briskly to the headmaster's office towards the gargoyle statue. "Lemon Drops." The gargoyle leapt aside to reveal a staircase that spiraled upward which then lead to a door. After walking through the door, Snape was met by the sight of Dumbledore doing paper work. He stopped when Snape shut the door and smiled. "Ah Severus, how did it go?" Snape explained what had happened and when he was done, Albus Dumbledore was angrier than Snape had ever seen him. The power that radiated from the man was enough to make Severus take a step back. "I had suspected such a thing. I should have done something about it last year. Good thinking Severus." A painting of a former headmaster spoke up. "What about the blood wards you were talking about?" Dumbledore waved him off. "I think it is more important that they are in household of love. That should be protection enough now that there aren't many deatheaters left. Even when Voldemort returns, it is still more important that they are loved." Snape nodded his agreement. "Now Severus, if that is all, I have a lot of paperwork left to do before the start of term. You know how Minerva gets if I don't get it done." Snape nodded with a smirk on his face as he turned to leave.

_Harry POV_

The next day later, Ian and Harry were at the Burrow in the room they shared talking to the twins Fred and George along with Ginny about what had happened. "And he just brought you two here!? No extra-long essay or a sneer about how you looked?" The twins were baffled by Snape's behavior and didn't really believe it. If Ginny and Harry wanted to risk their bond secret getting out, Ginny would've gladly vouched for him. Be that as it may, it was too risky even if Voldemort was a mere shell of his former self. "We told you, he was actually nice to us, although I don't expect that to continue when the school year begins." Suddenly, Ian's head snapped towards the window. He ran to it and after a moment, turned to them with a grin. "Hermoine's here." Ginny squealed in delight and ran to meet her other best friend at the door. Meanwhile, the twins looked at Ian suspiciously. "How did you know that?" Ian shrugged innocently. "Know what?" If the twins' eyes could get any narrower, they'd lose them. "How did you know that Hermoine was coming?" Ian's expression got serious as he looked at Harry. Harry shrugged. _I believe you can trust them Ian. _Ian nodded, hearing Harry's thought. "I'll tell you two later but Hermoine and Ginny are coming up now." With that, the door burst open and Ginny bound inside with Hermoine in tow.

"Hey 'Moine, what are you doing here?" Hermoine smiled at Harry's inquiry. "Well, I asked my parents if it would be ok after I got a letter from Ginny asking if I'd like to stay since you two were coming, although I didn't think you two would be here or another week." Quickly, Harry and Ian explained what had happened, causing Hermoine to look worriedly at Ian. "I knew Harry's relatives were terrible Ian, but I didn't know yours were so bad." Ian shrugged. "I wasn't keen on telling everyone. I don't want anyone's pity." Hermoine went over and hugged him. "But you have friends who care about you Ian, we're here to listen."

Ginny felt bad for her two best friends. Both had lost their parents, and they had been forced to live with relatives who made it seem like their existence was a crime. But they didn't seem to be negatively affected by this which made her smile. They were strong boys.

Later that day, Harry and Ginny distracted Hermoine to try and get her to learn how to fly a broom, giving Ian a chance to talk to the twins.

"So you-

"Can read-

"Minds? That's so-

"Awesome!" The twins finished each other's sentence which caused Ian to laugh. "Do you know how many pranks we could pull off George?" "Oh don't I know it Fred." "This is going to be a great year for pranking!" The twins beamed even brighter when they heard a furious yell coming from Percy's room. "WHO TURNED MY PREFECT BADGE PINK!?"

As the summer flew by, so returned the anxiousness to get back to Hogwarts. The best part was when their birthdays happened, although they would say it was weird. When the day broke, Ian, Harry, and Ginny met in the hallway with grins on their faces, they were officially 12! Minutes later, an excited Hermoine rushed from the room she shared with Ginny. "Guess what day it is?" The trio smiled and said in unison. "Our birthday!" Hermoine's smile faltered into a look of confusion. "That's strange because today is also my birthday." The group of four all looked at each other in confusion before Ginny spoke. "I guess it's not all that strange considering we thought it was us three but it is weird how we all know each other." They all nodded in agreement before Ian grinned again. "What are we so melancholy for? Today is our birthday!" Mrs. Weasley, already knowing whose birthday it was, had their presents ready for them when they came down. Harry was perplexed. "Mrs. Weasley, how did you know today was all of our birthday?" Mrs. Weasley just smiled at him. "A mother always remembers the birthday of her child, and quickly learns the birthday of her child's best friends." They all shared a smile before they sat down with everyone else. As they ate their birthday breakfast, Mr. Weasley spoke up. "Do you know the chances of four people who are good friends all having the exact same birthday?" When no one answered, he continued. "I don't know either but I bet it's pretty rare." Harry looked around and saw that both Percy and Hermoine were looking thoughtful and he knew, one of them would figure out the answer to Mr. Weasley's question. After breakfast, the group dived into their presents. They each got a sewn shirt from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. A study planner from Percy, and some sort of prank from the twins, at which Molly yelled at the two while Ian and Harry grinned at the irritated Hermoine and Ginny, who were trying to get the sticky stuff out of their hair.

After the clean-up, the birthday boys and girls jumped into the presents they had gotten each other from Diagon Alley earlier that summer. Harry got a broom servicing kit from Hermoine, a pair of seeker gloves from Ian, and a necklace with what looked like a replica of the sorcerer's stone from Ginny. "I know it's not much Harry, but it's the best I could do." Ginny looked away. "I love it Gin, its great!" Ginny could feel the sincerity in his words as she smiled at him. Ginny then turned to her presents. She got a broom servicing kit from Hermoine which made her look questioningly at her friend. "How did you know I was trying out this year?" Hermoine grinned and pointed at the twins, who acted ignorant to the situation. Ginny just grinned and hugged her friend. "Thanks Hermoine!" She then opened her next present and found she had gotten a pair of chaser gloves from Ian, and finally, a silver necklace with their birthstone hanging from it. She practically squealed in delight as she had her mother help her put it on. "I love it Harry thank you!" She hugged his neck, causing him to blush slightly.

Ian was next to tear into his presents. He got a book called _Vampire Wars, A history _from Hermoine, a Wizarding Chess set from Ginny, and book about serpents from Harry. "Thanks Harry, you know I've been wanting this!" Hermoine looked at him questioningly. "Why would you want that?" Ian shrugged. "I don't know. I just had a feeling I'd need it."

Next was Hermoine. She got a book called _Werewolf Wars, A History _from Ian. "How did you know I wanted this?" Ian shrugged again. "I saw you looking at it at the book store in Diagon Alley." Harry and Ginny knew this wasn't true. He had heard her thinking about the book so he went and bought it. Hermoine however, smiled and thanked him for the book as she looked lovingly at it. She didn't know why, but she thought that she might need it later on. Next she got _History of Magic, Volume 2 _from Ginny and a book explaining Quidditch from Harry. "Thank you all for my presents!" hermoine gushed with a grin. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. _Maybe she'll be able to hold her own in a conversation about quidditch next time._ They could hear Ian laughing in the background of their minds.

**I know you guys are wondering why they all have the same birthdays. I'm like Dumbledore, I'll tell you when I'm ready (if you don't already guess). Oh, and I would love it if one of you kind math wizzes would look up the figure to answer Arthur's question. I tried looking it up but I couldn't find it and math looks like Greek to me lol. Anyway I figured I'd tell you a little more about Ian's appearance that I don't think I've mentioned. You see, if you've read or watched any of the X-men movies, cartoons, or comics, then you know that Jean grey has red hair. Obviously, that means that Ian's hair is also red. He gets his blue eyes from his mother. Anyway, to address another issue, I hated how Snape was presented in the books as always the bad guy who was really the good guy in the end. I believe, given that Harry's situation is similar to Snape's childhood in that his father hated what he was and punished him for it, it could have made for an interesting friendship between the two once he realized that Harry wasn't the pampered, spoiled, and arrogant boy that he believed him to be. Anyway, rant over for now lol. I hope you guys enjoy and please look that answer up for me and reply in a review. I'd certainly appreciate it****. Enjoy!**


End file.
